Consumer and professional photographers may manipulate scene settings and conditions in attempts to render images which provide desired representations of the scenes. For example, artificial lighting such as flashes may be used to change lighting conditions of the scene or photographs may be taken at certain parts of the day depending upon the photographer's preference.
More recently, digital cameras have gained acceptance and usage by both consumer and professional photographers. Although the popularity and sophistication of digital cameras continue to increase, some photographers may be reluctant to transition from film cameras to digital cameras because of their familiarity with film based cameras. For example, a photographer may have a preference for a certain type of film knowing what the results will be and how the resultant prints will turn out before photographs are taken.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide apparatus and methods which offer increased flexibility for processing image data.